This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to locating a tracking device and managing tracking device notifications.
Users can attach tracking devices to one or more personal objects, such as keys, a phone, a car, a briefcase, and the like. The tracking device can communicatively couple to a mobile device of the user (or of a community member) if a mobile device application corresponding to the tracking device is running on the mobile device. The mobile device can, in response to receiving a communication from the tracking device, determine a location of the mobile device (for instance, via a GPS receiver of the mobile device). The mobile device can then provide an identifier for the tracking device and the determined location of the mobile device to a cloud server, which can associate the tracking device with the determined location of the mobile device. However, if a user's mobile device is not currently running an application corresponding to the tracking device, the user's mobile device may be unable to communicate with the tracking device, requiring the user to rely on community members with mobile devices running the application in order to locate the tracking device.